


CHARMED

by CleoNut



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Hufflepuff, M/M, Multi, Quidditch World Cup, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoNut/pseuds/CleoNut
Summary: Two enemies united by a common goal: to survive one night in the Forbidden Forest.Covered by LauHanCorrection by Lucarat17
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Because a drop of ink

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Cleo, nice to meet you!
> 
> Before you start reading, I invite you go to my Twitter @isjeongcheol and meet the characters in this story. I hope you enjoy my work and don't forget let me know what you think ♡
> 
> And so sorry for the typos. I'm a Spanish speaker, but I'll do my best. TSM to Lucarat17 for helping me with the translation, and LauHan for the beautiful cover.

—¡CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!

Jeonghan's scream echoed through the Library. They all turned to look, and some curious heads peered behind the shelves. Seungcheol lay standing, eyes and mouth open, motionless in front of Jeonghan. The bottle of ink he was carrying slipped from his hands and clattered to the floor, spilling its contents. Jeonghan watched him with a frown and his mouth half open, where his breathing was seeping. A jet-black stain slid down on his flawless green uniform until a few seconds ago, just before a sloppy guy bumped with him. There was a silence before Seungcheol dared to speak first, but he was interrupted.

—WHY DON'T YOU LOOK WHERE YOU WALK, STUPID CHOI?! —Jeonghan yelled furiously.

"Stupid Choi", a phrase that Jeonghan used very often against Seungcheol, especially if he was annoyed with him, like now (something quite common, by the way), and that managed to drive Seungcheol out of his mind. Seungcheol was about to apologize, but dismissed the idea upon hearing Jeonghan's words.

—WHY DON'T YOU LOOK WHERE YOU WALK?! —Seungcheol yelled, furious too.

—IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU ARE AN IDIOT! —Jeonghan exclaimed

—IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU CROSSED ON MY WAY!—Seungcheol snapped.

—THE LIBRARY IS PUBLIC, I CAN WALK ANYWHERE! —Jeonghan yelled.

—Ah! Excuse your majesty… —Seungcheol said softly —I forgot that I should not touch to the royalty.

He stopped to see the effect of his words. Jeonghan stared at him as if he had received a slap across the face. Seungcheol has used against him what he hated the most in the world: the invented difference about wizards and the fact they are pure blood, descended from a very wealthy family like his, and also belong to Slytherin. His eyes blazed with fury.

—You're going to pay me… —he muttered through his teeth.

His right hand gripped the wand tightly. JeongJeong, who was hanging around the boy's neck, suddenly bristled and showed his teeth in Seungcheol's direction.

—Oh no! —Soonyoung said. 

He was watching the scene, next to the black-haired man.

—This will get ugly —Jun whispered, taking a step back and away from Jeonghan.

Joshua nodded and followed his friend. The rest of the students in the library, who had risen from their seats to watch the scene, took a step back too. Jeonghan was known to have the best grades in all class, especially Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Jeonghan raised his hand, and held the wand in Seungcheol's direction, ready to turn him into a tadpole and then feed him to JeongJeong, when something stopped him.

—Who dares scream in MY Library ?! —Madame Pince's voice echoed throughout the place.

Jeonghan immediately lowered his wand and JeongJeong hid in his robe. Seungcheol turned around.

—Mr. Choi! —Said the woman, seeing them face to face in the middle of the corridor —What did you do this time?

—No I don’t...! —Seungcheol began, but he was silenced by the woman's voice.

—And you, Mr. Yoon! I wonder why you, being an excellent student, gets involved in these kinds of situations! —she said looking at Jeonghan.

—But...! —Jeonghan tried to defend himself, and was also interrupted.

His cheeks turned carmine, as did Seungcheol's ears.

—I'll have to talk seriously to your profesors! —The woman roared —Now, if you're not going to sit down and study in silence, get out of the Library. I don't want more troubles for today!

—Come on, Hannie, let's go... —Jun said, grabbing the boy by the shoulder and dragging him out of the room.

Soonyoung did the same with Seungcheol.

—I'll mash you one of these days, Choi! —Jeonghan said, once they were outside.

—Oh yeah?! —Seungcheol exclaimed, in the same tone —You wouldn't be so brave without your friends! —He added.

Of course, Seungcheol knew perfectly well that Jeonghan did not need help to turn it into mush, and feed it to his horrible snake.

—Are you challenging me? —Jeonghan asked, trying to get out of Jun's hold, and stepping toward Seungcheol.

—Of course! —Seungcheol said, approaching too.

—What do you propose? —Jeonghan asked, getting even closer to Seungcheol's face.

Seungcheol looked at him, and before stopping to think about it, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind

—You and me, the Forbidden Forest, tonight. Whoever runs away first, loses —he said seriously.

Seungcheol smiled at Jeonghan's reaction. Everyone knew how dangerous was that place, and students were strictly forbidden to go, especially at night. No one would dare to do something like that. But then something happened that was not within Seungcheol's plans. Something that he definitely did not expect, and that would change his life.

—I agree —Jeonghan said.


	2. A Chubby Hamster and a Horrible Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do Seungcheol and Jeonghan hate each other? It all started, one day at the lake.

—Hannie! Wait! —said Joshua, trying to catch up his friend. 

Jeonghan walked down the hall toward Slytherin House at full speed, muttering in what his friends identified as French. 

—Hannie! —Joshua caught up him and grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him —You have to calm down! —he said, also in French.

—Can you speak in a language that I understand? —Jun said when he reached out to them. 

Unlike his friends, Jun was not good at speaking that language because it was so different from Chinese. But Jeonghan ignored him completely, and continued to speak, raising his hands wildly on the road.

—Okay, I understood that —Jun said.

He heard something he recognized as a swear. 

—Hannie, please —said Joshua, now in English —, calm down, don't let him make you lose control.

Jeonghan took a deep breath.

—Okay... I feel better. 

The three friends walked to the entrance to Slytherin's common room, and then to the room. Xiangchang was sleeping in Jeonghan's bed. He gave a disapproving “meow” when Jun took him in his arms and began stroking his back. 

—Hannie, You were really going to cast a spell on Choi? —Jun asked.

Jeonghan frowned, grunted and threw the dirty sweater into the basket.

—YES! —he said, angrily.

—To be honest... I'm more concerned that you want to go to the Forbidden Forest —Joshua said —. You know how dangerous it is, not to mention all trouble you could get into. 

—I won't back out now! –Jeonghan said. 

—But Hannie —said Joshua, worried —do you know what lives there? 

Jeonghan shook slightly. 

—Yes... —he said, frowning —but I'll still go. 

Joshua sighed. 

—I can't believe all this mess was about a stupid fight —he said, sitting up in his bed. 

—It's not a stupid fight! —Jeonghan protested —He stained my clothes with ink! 

—That's not what I mean —Joshua said.

—Ah... well... He wanted to kill Jeong Jeong! —Jeonghan replied.

—But that was because your snake almost devoured Kwon's rat —Jun said, raising his eyebrows. 

—But it was an accident! Right, baby? —Jeonghan said, holding the animal —. Is not your fault.

Indeed, the constant fights between Jeonghan and Seungcheol began a year ago, one hot day by the lake. Until then, they had never had any contact, except for the few Quidditch games that Jeonghan had deigned to participate in, or in the classes they shared, and in which they never spoke to each other. That particular afternoon, Jeonghan was resting with his snake by the lake, Xixi was playing with Jun, and Joshua was reading a book. Suddenly, the snake jumped from Jeonghan's belly, where he was resting, and crawled across the floor at full speed. Jeonghan immediately got up and went after JeongJeong.

—Hoshi! –Jeonghan heard a voice in the bushes ahead of him. 

When he found his snake, it was standing next to a tree, cornering a fat brown hamster. 

—Get away from him! —shouted a black-haired boy, pointing at the snake with his wand.

Jeonghan recognized as a student of Gryffindor named Soonyoung. 

—Did you find Hoshi? 

A second boy appeared: Choi Seungcheol, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. In that moment, the snake was about to jump on to the hamster, when Jeonghan's voice stopped it. 

—JeongJeong! —he shouted.

The animal stopped immediately. Soonyoung ran to the hamster and grabbed it.

—I'm sorry —Jeonghan said, putting his hands high enough for the snake to climb up —I couldn't stop it. Is your hamster okay? 

—Yes! Don't worry —Soonyoung said —. Hoshi escaped from me and…

He didn't finish, because he was interrupted by an angry Seungcheol. 

—You should be more careful with that thing! It's dangerous and disgusting! —he said.

Jeonghan watched him with his mouth open.

—No, Cheol, it's okay —Soonyoung said —. It was my fault because... 

—Of course it's not your fault! He shouldn't allow that kind of... animals in this place! —said Seungcheol, angrily. 

—JeongJeong is not dangerous! —Jeonghan shouted.

—What do you mean? He almost ate Hoshi!

—He did it unintentionally! —Jeonghan replied —It's a snake! Snakes eat rodents! —Jeonghan shouted, his face red. 

—Of course… —Seungcheol said, coldly —A Slytherin had to be... Always believing that they can do whatever they want to do because they have money and be of "pure blood". It makes me nauseous.

That was like a slap in Jeonghan's face. He had just made the worst comment he could make to Jeonghan. If there was one thing he hated, it was that stupid difference between Muggles and pure blood. His cheeks became even more red, and even his ears were red. JeongJeong, who had curled up around his neck, stood up again. Soonyoung felt the danger. He knew perfectly well how impulsive Seungcheol was when he was upset. If things continued like that, they would surely end up in a fight, and that was not good, especially considering how skillful Jeonghan was with his wand.

—I think we'd better leave —Soonyoung said, grabbing Seungcheol by his shoulder and dragging him along. 

—Wait...! —protested Seungcheol, but he couldn't get away. 

—Sorry for the inconvenience —said the hamster's owner to Jeonghan, and walk away from the place. 

However, the discussion did not end there, and the fights continued every time Jeonghan and Seungcheol met. Now the situation had become critical, and there was Jeonghan, dressed in comfortable clothes, with his cape tied around his neck, and wand in hand, waiting for his rival to enter into the Forbidden Forest, and finally end the duel.


	3. The Forbidden Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan and Seungcheol start their adventure in the Forbidden Forest.

—I can't believe you're going to do this —Soonyoung said, shaking his head in disapproval.

—You could die! —Chan said, frightened.

—Or something worse... —Mingyu said, from the bed.

—Worse? —Chan asked —Is there anything worse than dying?

—Yes —Mingyu answered —He could be removed from the Quidditch team, we will be left without a captain, and we will lose the cham... Ahh! 

A slap into his head interrupted his comment. 

—How can the championship is more important than my life? —Seungcheol said, enraged. 

—You are the one who always says that winning the championship is the most important thing! —Mingyu replied.

—Mmm... That's right —Seungcheol admitted —Don't worry! I won't get caught. And I won't die either, Chan. Remember that I am very strong! —he added, showing his biceps.

—Right! don't worry Chan —Soonyoung repeated —Besides, he'll go with Yoon. He can protect you, Seungcheol. Ahh! 

Seungcheol's hand hit him in the middle of the temple. Chan and Mingyu laughed.

—You'll see during the next training! —Seungcheol roared.

—If you come back... —Mingyu muttered, rolling his eyes. 

—You will be the first to do a hundred squats... —Seungcheol warned him. 

—Okey, okey! —Mingyu replied —But if you don't come back, I will keep your broom.

—And I'll take your bed! —Soonyoung added, throwing herself on it.

—Hey! —Seungcheol reproached to his friend, but Soonyoung ignored him and continued talking. 

—I have always wanted this bed! —he said —Chan, what Seungcheol's belongings do you want as your inheritance? 

Chan opened his eyes like a plate when he heard that question, but he could not answer, because he was interrupted by an angry Seungcheol.

—I remind you that I am still here! —he cried out, enraged —And I will not die! 

—Well, It's a bit late —Mingyu said. 

Seungcheol looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

—Oh, shit! 

He put on a coat and cap, picked up the wand and set off, but stopped when he saw Soonyoung and Mingyu also putting on coats and caps too. 

—What are you doing? —he asked. 

—We will come with you —Soonyoung said.

—You didn't think we would miss this, did you? —Mingyu replied. 

Seungcheol watched them. 

—Fine, but Chan stays —he said, finally. 

—What?! —The boy protested —Why?! 

—Because I say so —Seungcheol said.

Chan sighed. 

—All right... —he muttered —But I’m not a baby! —he grumbled before disappearing out the door. 

There were still people in the Gryffindor’s common room, so they had to wait another ten minutes before Seungcheol, Soonyoung, and Mingyu came out. The way to the west side of the castle was much simpler. They hardly passed anyone, as most of the students were already in their respective homes. Outside it was already dark. Jeonghan and his friends were waiting for Seungcheol near the lake. 

—I thought you wouldn't come, Choi —Jeonghan said.

—I would never miss this —Seungcheol replied.

The two looked at each other with intense hatred for a few seconds, before Seungcheol spoke again. 

—The rules are simple —he said, raising a threatening eyebrow —The first one who run away, loses. And he will admit that the other one is the best. 

Joshua chuckled when he heard this, but Seungcheol ignored it.

—What if you both come back together? —Jun asked.

—That won't happen! —Seungcheol and Jeonghan answered at the same time, provoking another chuckle from Joshua. 

The Great Clock struck ten o'clock at night and the boys began to walk the path that led to the Forbidden Forest. A few minutes later, their friends saw them go into the Forbidden Forest. 

—They are a hopeless case —Joshua said. 

—Yep, they've overcome all levels of stupidity —Soonyoung responded. 

—So what now? —Mingyu asked. 

—We'll wait for them to come back, I guess —Joshua replied.

—If they don't kill each other first —Jun said, rolling his eyes. 

—Cheol won't give up —Soonyoung said —He's a stubborn! I could bet a keg of butter beer that he'll take it all the way, so as not to fail against Yoon!

—I accept! —Jun said, immediately. 

—Okey! - Soonyoung replied —Mingyu, what about you?

—Ah! Of course! —Mingyu said —But I am on Yoon's side. I'm sorry, I know my friend...   
Soonyoung laughed. 

—Josh? —Jun asked —Will you join us?   
Joshua pursed his lips.

—Okey, I'm in too... but I think they'll get back together —he said seriously.

—Together? Why? —Mingyu asked, raising his eyebrows.

—Choi is strong, but also impulsive and careless. He's sure to get into some kind of trouble. On the other hand, Hannie is smart and very good with a wand. However...

—What though? —Soonyoung asked. 

—He may find his weakness —Joshua replied, visibly concerned —Anyways, there is not much we can do. Just hope and pray this stupid idea doesn't end in disaster.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol walked silently along the path that led to the Forbidden Forest, attentive to any strange sounds that could mean danger. The atmosphere became increasingly dark and heavy, and they found it difficult to see beyond a few meters. However, neither of them dared to turn on a light. They continued their journey slowly, going deep into the forest. The trees were dark and their roots stuck out of the ground. Both had once been in the Forbidden Forest during Care of Magical Creatures’s class, but they had never come so far. It was so dark that Jeonghan tripped over a branch and almost went to ground. 

—Shit! —he muttered. 

—Are you all right? —Seungcheol asked.

—Yes, but It’s no thanks to you! —Jeonghan replied, coldly. 

—It's not my fault you tripped! —Seungcheol said, in a whisper.

—It was your idea to come here! —Jeonghan spat at him, a little louder.

—You agreeded with that! —Seungcheol said, raising his voice. 

Jeonghan was about to reply when something stopped him. A sound like broken branches was heard a few meters away from them. 

—What was that? —Seungcheol said, turning towards where the noise was coming from. 

—It's the Forbidden Forest —Jeonghan muttered —It could be so many things. 

They heard a second noise, very similar to the previous one, and even closer. 

—Perhaps we should move —Seungcheol suggested. 

But Jeonghan did not respond. He was freezzing, looking at something behind Seungcheol's shoulder. When Choi turned, he discovered a huge spider with giant fangs right in front of him.


	4. Spiders in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure in the Forbidden Forest continues.

—Arachnophobic? Is Yoon arachnophobic?! —Soonyoung said, surprised.

—Yes —confirmed Joshua.

—Since when?! —Soonyoung asked. 

—Since always —Joshua said —He can't even see them in pictures. 

—In fact... he skipped the Creature Care class where we studied acromantulas —said. 

—Well... I hope they don't find one... —Mingyu said.

Inside the forest, Jeonghan looked on in terror as a huge spider stood in front of them. Its teeth were gigantic. Seungcheol wanted to move his hand to point the wand, but he couldn't. The creature shrank like an animal about to attack, but a snake came out of Jeonghan's robe, showing its large sharp fangs full of venom, standing between the spider and the boys. Upon seeing it, the acromantula retreated, and Seungcheol took the opportunity to grab Jeonghan by the arm and run in the opposite direction. 

—Run! —he shouted. 

Jeonghan's body was dragged by Seungcheol and he began to run automatically. They advanced at full speed until they were exhausted, and only then did they stop. 

—I think... I think we lost them... - Seungcheol muttered, resting his hands on his knees and breathing heavily.

Jeonghan still had his eyes wide open, and if there had been more light, Seungcheol would have noticed that he was pale and his lip was trembling.

—Yoon —Seungcheol mumbled —are you okay? Hey! Yoon... —he repeated and waved a hand over the boy's face, but there was no response. 

—JEONGHAN! —he shouted, grabbing the boy by his shoulders, but Seungcheol ad to walk away, because JeongJeong came out of the boy's robe and showed his teeth.

—AHH! Damn! 

Jeonghan returned to reality just as Seungcheol was insulting his pet.

—Don't insult JeongJeong! 

For a moment, Seungcheol didn't know what to say, cos he know that if it wasn't for JeongJeong, the acromantula would have killed them. But a distant noise made him quiet. They both listened in silence. Just imagining that huge spider could be after them again was enough to make Jeonghan start shaking again. 

—Do you think it followed us? —Seungcheol asked, a few minutes later. 

—I-I don't know... —Jeonghan replied, shaking. 

—Are you okay? —Seungcheol asked.

—Y-yes —Jeonghan said —. Just... It doesn't matter —he took a deep breath —. We'd better move. It's not safe to stay here. 

Seungcheol agreed, and they both moved forward, although it didn't take them long to discover that they were lost. 

—Shit! —Jeonghan shouted, angrily. 

He began to grumble in a language that Seungcheol did not recognize, but he suspected that the insults were directed at him, and he was right. He was about to reply, when Jeonghan sat down on the floor. 

—What are you doing? —Seungcheol asked.

—I'm sitting down —Jeonghan said, angrily. Then, he took a deep breath and changed his tone of voice —It's better if we rest for a moment and think about how to get out of here. 

Seungcheol agreed and sat down in front of him. JeongJeong stepped out through Jeonghan's robe and curled up around his neck. Seungcheol grimaced. The boys remained silent for a long time, until Seungcheol decided to talk first.

—Do you always carry your... snake... with you? —he asked in a whisper.

—Yes —replied Jeonghan, also whispering.

—I see... —Seungcheol said —I have an Akita dog named Shiro, but I'm not allowed to bring him into the castle like your snake. I suppose that's one of the advantages of being a pure-blooded rich boy... 

—What the hell is your problem with purebloods?! —Jeonghan snapped.

—My problem?! —Seungcheol replied, trying to keep the tone down —It is you who discriminate against us for being muggles!

—Us?! It's you who keep talking about it! You know what? You're stupid.

—Stupid?! —Seungcheol mumbled.

—Yes! —Jeonghan said, angrily —You are obsessed with us and you envy us because you think we have other kinds of privileges. But you're wrong. Do you hate Kwon too?

—Soonyoung is different! There is a reason why he is a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin. Besides —Seungcheol looked at him in anger —what do you know about equality when you have everything?

—Ah! it's about the money! —Jeonghan said, raising his voice enough to make Seungcheol jump up —Well, I know more than you think. And it's not my fault I was born into this family! I wish to be muggle, without magic or this kind of trouble. 

Upon hearing this, Seungcheol looked at him in surprise. Jeonghan shrugged his legs and hugged them. He seemed to be very sincere with his words. Perhaps Seungcheol had misjudged that boy. There was an uncomfortable silence before Seungcheol dared to speak again.

—Why do you think that spider was frightened by your... your pet? 

Jeonghan looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

—Didn't you learn anything in the Creature Care class? —He said, grumpy —Acromantulas hate basilisks.

—I know that! —Seungcheol replied —But your snake is not a basilisk. Or is it?

—Of course not! —Jeonghan said, rolling his eyes —it's an African green mamba snake.

—But, why did the acromantula get scared when it saw your snake? —Seungcheol asked. 

—Probably because JeongJeong came out and surprised it. 

—Ah... I see —Seungcheol muttered. 

—I think we should move to the east—Jeonghan said, a few minutes later —. The Forbidden Forest is to the west of the castle, so... 

—How will we know which way is east? I can barely see my feet!

Jeonghan turned his eyes. He took out his wand, put it in the palm of his hand and mumbled a few words. 

—It's a spell that makes the wand point north —he explained to Seungcheol —so we just have to walk east.

The boys stood up and walked silently, listening for any sound that might mean danger. They had been walking for twenty minutes when Seungcheol stopped unexpectedly.

—Wait —he whispered. Jeonghan stopped too —Did you hear that?   
Before Jeonghan could respond, Seungcheol grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him behind a tree.

—What? 

—Shh! - Seungcheol shushed him —… Acromantulas...


	5. Stupid Seungcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure in the forbidden forest ends

“Acromantulas" Seungcheol muttered "There are two a little further along. I don't think they saw us”. 

Jeonghan began to tremble just hearing was about, and had to lean against the tree to control himself.

“Are you okay?” Seungcheol asked.

“Yes" Jeonghan lied, closing his eyes tightly. 

“Are you sure? You're shaking... 

“I said I'm ...!" replied the boy, trying not to raise his voice, but was silenced by Seungcheol's hand.

“Silence!” Choi whispered. 

Just as Jeonghan was speaking, Seungcheol saw out of the corner of his eye one of the spiders turning in their direction. He covered Jeonghan's mouth with his hand and attached his body to him just enough cover both their silhouettes with the tree.

“Don't move” Seungcheol whispered in Jeonghan's ear. 

A branch crunched under the legs of the acromantula, and then the boys heard the unpleasant sound of spider's jaws. Jeonghan shuddered and his breath became agitated under Seungcheol's hand. The boy removed his hand from Jeonghan’s mouth when he noticed it, wrapped both arms around his shoulders and drew him slightly to himself. They stayed that way until Jeonghan stopped shaking.

“I think that... I think the acromantula is gone...” Seungcheol heard Jeonghan's voice from somewhere near his neck “I don't hear their footsteps anymore”.

While still embracing Jeonghan, Seungcheol watched carefully beyond. Indeed, the acromantula had disappeared. 

“Yes" he muttered. 

In that moment, something unexpected happened. Their eyes met, and for the first time since they had met, Seungcheol noticed how soft and delicate Jeonghan's features were. They had never been so close, and Choi had just noticed how handsome that boy was, as much or more than any girl. Almond eyes, thin pink lips, and his blond hair, which fell on his cheeks, smelling like vanilla. Seungcheol also discovered that Jeonghan’s body was much smaller and more fragile than it seemed, and for a brief moment, he wanted to protect it, and maybe... just maybe... kiss him. Jeonghan was not indifferent to this, and for a second, he did not know if his tachycardia was a result of his fear from acromantulas, or because he was being stared by Seungcheol. JeongJeong probably sensed his master's nervousness, since his head peeked through the boy's sleeve, very close to Seungcheol's thigh, and would have bitten him, but Jeonghan caught the animal's snout with his hand just as he was about to attack, causing the snake immediately return to its hiding place. But Seungcheol was so enthralled, he didn't know what was happening, until Jeonghan spoke up.

“You can let me go now" he muttered.

“Ah! Ah...” Seungcheol said walking away “I'm sorry... Do you think the acromantula is gone?”

“Yes...” Jeonghan replied. 

“Well... then… Maybe we should continue...” 

Jeonghan nodded. They both turned to restart the walk, but failed to take three steps when a drop of something thick fell just in front of them, and when they looked up, they found the spider on them. The animal opened its huge mouth, waved its fangs, shrank and jumped on them. Suddenly, Jeonghan was pulled aside by Seungcheol's arms, and both fell to the ground right on a rock, hitting Jeonghan’s left shoulder and Seungcheol’s right ribs. But there was no time to grieve, the arachnid was attacking again, and it was not alone. A few step away, a second acromantula was watching them as well. The boys got up instantly, and started running, but it wouldn't be easy to run away, cause the spiders were very fast. One of the spiders overtook the boys and cut off their path. They turned to return, and discovered the second spider behind them. Both acromantulas attacked at the same time. Without thinking twice, Seungcheol picked up a thick branch on the ground and hit the monster with it so hard that it crashed into a nearby tree. Then, he took Jeonghan's hand and they ran again. However, the pain in his ribs was so intense, that Seungcheol even had trouble breathing. He fell to his knees with his hand on his side. Jeonghan stopped a few step further, and when he turned around, he discovered the huge spider on top of them. 

“Run!” Seungcheol shouted.

But Jeonghan did not move. He raised his wand and aimed at the arachnid. 

“Arania Exumai!”

A beam of white light came out of the tip of the wand and went right into the thorax of the acromantula. The acromantula made a sound similar to fingernails on a blackboard and flew through the air, hitting a tree, where it fell to the ground, dead. Seungcheol watched the scene in astonishment. He knew that this spell could keep away giant spiders (although he never learned it) but he didn't know that it could kill one. Jeonghan remained standing, ready to face the second acromantula, which had already caught up with them, but this one just run away. Jeonghan inhaled deeply and rested his hands on his knees as he exhaled. A second later, he put the wand in his pocket, stood up and returned to Seungcheol. 

“Are you okay?” he asked “Can you walk?”

“Yeah...” Seungcheol stammered, still shocked.

“I will help you”

Jeonghan slipped his right arm under Seungcheol's left shoulder and helped him. Then he took out his wand, placed it in the palm of his hand. He mumbled "Orient me," and after that, they began to walk eastward.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jeonghan said, noticing that Seungcheol was staring him.

“It's just... I'm glad you didn't use your wand on me in the library” he said, smiling “I'm sorry Yoon” He added “Coming here was a stupid idea”.

“Jeonghan” the boy said “You can call me Jeonghan”. 

“Okay” Seungcheol answered “Thanks for saving me back there, Jeonghan”. 

“Your wellcome, stupid Seungcheol”.

An hour later, they finally made it out of the Forbidden Forest. By then, it was already midtnight, and their friends were still waiting at the starting point.

“Are you all right?” Soonyoung asked, worried.

“Yes" Seungcheol said "it was just a scratch. 

Soonyoung and Mingyu held Seungcheol down and helped him walk. In that moment, Jeonghan notice the pain in his left shoulder. He took his right hand to the spot and a grimace appeared on his face.

“Hannie? Are you hurt?” Jun asked, worried. 

Seungcheol immediately turned around when he heard the question, but Jeonghan shook his head. 

“I'm fine," he muttered. 

“We should go back to the Castle" Mingyu said. 

The six boys started their way back. 

“No one won the bet, I guess" Seungcheol said.

“You're wrong!” Joshua replied, smiling “There was a winner, but it was none of you”.

“What do you mean?” Jeonghan asked, incredulous. 

“It's a secret...” Joshua whispered "But I could tell you about that one of these days at Hogsmeade" he added, winking. 

“It's a deal!” Mingyu replied. 

Soonyoung and Jun smiled complicity as well. The boys said goodbye and each group walked to their houses. Jeonghan turned his head to Seungcheol and smiled.

“So, How was your night with Choi?” Joshua asked, after muttering the password to Slytherin's house. 

Jeonghan smiled. 

“Not that bad…” he answered before disappearing within the dungeon wall.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original story already has twenty-four chapters and is not finished yet. However, I don't have the confidence to continue the project in English. To who read this story, I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you very much for your support ♡


End file.
